Phantom Key
The Phantom Key is a crest that is crafted by someone who wishes to send his/herself or someone else to the Phantom Dimension when they die. Serian Legend says that people all over the universe in the alternate dimensions would have dreams, visions, etc about the cursed Land of Seven Riches, be it nightmares or visions of something they design. In their dream, they see glimpses of the cursed keys, and, if they are phased, they craft/find the key and stab themselves/ are buried with it. Depending on what color the Phantom's Tear (a small gem that magically floats in the center of the key) is in the center, they will be reborn as either a Pure or Corrupted Serian. The Key is actually of evil descent, but recently has been repurposed with the creation of the Pure Phantom’s Tear to assure that not everyone is reborn as a Corrupt Serian. Appearance The Key, based off a skeleton key, usually ranges between 3” and 5 long. The bow is a spiral at the top that breaks into the stem, which is cut into two parallel pieces. The key wards are on the left side of the key. Three curled spikes break off of the bow. Crafting Legend has it that since ancient times, the Phantom Key has been crafted from either the most holy or cursed of crystals, gems, glass, stones, etc. The craftsmanship is usually superb, no matter what time period it’s been made in. The craftsman is usually in a trance when he/she is crafting this key, and it is usually initiated by coming across a Phantom’s Tear after a dream/vision. The Phantom’s Tear The Phantom’s Tear is a crystalized concentration of Aura magic that, when used with the key, emits two types of symbols on the person’s body. The three blue teardrops are the Pure Aura, which means that the person that was stabbed/buried with the key will be reborn into La Seri as a Pure-blooded Serian. The purple sickle shape means that that person will be reborn into La Seri as a Corrupt Serian. This tear has mysterious origins and can be found in mysterious places, ranging from underneath the person’s pillow, in a tree, buried in someone’s backyard, etc. Corrupt Tears are sometimes found under peoples’ tongues when they wake up, but it doesn’t choke them. Use There are different ways to send someone into La Seri using a Phantom’s Key. Some people commit suicide, stabbing themselves in certain locations (chest, throat, back of neck) with the key, but they do not die until the key is turned. Others kill some people, the person performing the ritual usually carving a keyhole into the person’s body and inserting and turning the key. Some people are simply buried with the key, though those who die of natural causes can be stabbed. Stabbing is usually a method associated with the Corrupt Phantom’s tear, and burying is associated with the Pure Phantom’s tear. It is necessary to note that all participants in this ceremony/those that use the key are in a trance and have no memory of dying/performing the necessary actions, especially those who were stabbed. The person’s body actually disappears along with the Phantom’s Tear, but the key is left behind. Rebirth The person wakes up either as a Pure or Corrupted Serian in a home based off their previous life. It could be really familiar to the point where they believe that they have waken up in their actual home. However, all Corrupted wake up either in a Corrupted Commoner’s house or in the Oniyan Wasteland/ Xenon Naginata’s mansion being greeted by a member of the Naginata clan. They have faint memories of their past life, but they don’t remember dying. Their personality may/may not be intact, depending on how phased they were either from their vision/dream or from the ceremony. Those who died of natural causes will obviously not realize that they were buried with the key.